Dream
by song six
Summary: Not every love story gets a happy ending, and he was fine with that. Even if it did mean he'd suffer, just a little bit.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Dream'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>Stars were shining bright above them as they laid in the sand looking up into the dark. There was a gentle night breeze that seemed to whisper. They were lying side by side; close enough to touch, but not enough to really do so. It was killing him, knowing he couldn't just touch those small pale hands that lay next to his teasingly. His lips tickled from the blood rushing through his body. He bit down hoping to fight back the urge to pull the other closer and hold them tight. His toes twitched with every rise and fall of their chest, the tightness in his own constricting. Who knew wanting something so bad could physically hurt?<p>

However, there was nothing compared to the emotional hurt that would always linger on. That longing to kiss small rough lips; gaze into dark cobalt blue and feel scarred light calloused skin against his own. Having these small desires since the day they met and know the feeling would never be returned brought an endless ache for him. No matter how desperately he _needed _to follow through with what he wanted, he promised he'd resist.

He'd never force his best friend into something they didn't want to do.

That's why they were best friends, because they understood each other in a sense and in a world only they knew. No one got him like _he_ did. Although, for the longest time, the kid wasn't even aware of what he was doing to him whenever he flashed those pearly whites. He had no clue how many butterflies swarmed in his stomach every time.

He knew now. But it didn't change the fact they were best friends. Because Robin loved him back. Just not in the same way, but in a purely brotherly sort of fashion. He wouldn't let this ruin their friendship.

However, even now the boy didn't know the pain that he went through every time they went swimming. Just thinking of him standing there in the water, droplets glistening against skin, sunlight highlighting smooth muscle, brought many lonely shameful nights for him. It didn't help when they were in uniform, especially the manner the material would hug both their bodies. He'd always have to run off his frustrations during missions to hide, because what could he do? Asides from standing there just _staring_ at the boy.

It wasn't a purely physical wish he had though. It was so much more than that. As silly as it sounded, but he was in love with him. He knew he was, and he firmly believed that wouldn't change for a long time. He never needed to be able to call the boy his own to know how he felt. It just happened over time, with every stare, every laugh, and every smile he fell hard for the Boy Wonder. He didn't just dream of touching that body, he dreamed of loving it. More than he longed to be able to kiss that mouth, he ached to just **once **have them breath: _I love you_, and mean it in any form but platonic.

But he had to be satisfied with what they had, because Robin just didn't feel the same as he did. Knowing this no longer brought that push in the back of his eyeballs or that choke in his throat, but it always gave him that hopeless and lonesome feeling that filled him inside out. It was like that feeling you got after you've puked your guts out, but you were brought with no relief.

It wasn't so bad, because he was slowly moving on ever since they formed their team. Even Robin commented once about how he was starting to cling to him less. Maybe it was because they had really hot girls on the team, and yes that meant Artemis too.

Plus, no one else knew his secret, just him. The only reason he figured it out was because as the boy got older he started to realize what it meant: when he would hold on to him longer, carry him in his arms as affectionately as he did, or gaze from behind unknowingly to the fact that Robin knew what he was doing. He wasn't ignorant to people's emotions, having to decode Batman's on a daily basis made you an expert on feelings.

The team would never figure it out; despite the fact it was so obvious and clear. The way he would always banter back with Robin, if they could see it with Artemis how come they never thought of it with anyone else? The way the boy's belittling and name calling grinded his gears more than anyone else. The way he chased after him on every mission making sure he was alright keeping by his side.

Somehow, Robin was able to keep up their relationship without letting the fact he wanted him stir the boy in any way. He continued to act as they always did, like nothing was different. Somehow, it bother him a little bit that his feelings didn't mess with him, but made him feel more at calm. At least he could still treasure moments like these:

Where they just laid in the grainy sand looking up at the stars thinking of nothing. What would make this moment better would be if they were the only ones there.

Of course the whole team was enjoying the night air and each other's company, which wasn't bad. Alone time with Robin was just always better.

Even when he had a girlfriend or some sort of fling, if Robin is asked him to hang out or to come and just talk he'd always put him in priority first. Sure, plenty of girls dumped him for leaving in the middle of a date, but the boy had this strange control over him. He wondered if Robin was even aware how much power he held. It wasn't crazy he'd choose him over all those girls. They were in the superhero business, what if one day he calls it's because he's in peril or something happened? He'd never forgive himself if he let Robin ever face danger alone again.

Especially after what happened with Two-Faced. If Joker could do over Jason, what could happened to Dick? That's why he needed to stay by his side or come to his calls. There was no way he would ever want to lose Robin. Especially now that the boy still keeps him around despite his feelings.

Maybe someday he won't have to dream anymore. Maybe someday when Dick matured he'd start to reciprocate? All he had to do was wait, and maybe all of this isn't just a hopeless mess? The idea of being with Dick didn't have to be a dream, it could be a reality where the two of them could be happy. No more tension, no more unrequited feelings, no more lonely nights – just love…

"Hey Wally?"

"Yeah Rob?"

"Does that look like an angry banana to you?"

"Ha! Yeah, it does, it even has a top hat. We should claim it as our own constellation."

"How about: the Reject Planter's?"

"Good one Dude." Dick cackled, his laugh sending fluttery vibrations up the speedster's spine. When Robin's laughter ceased, a small hand grasped onto his and held on squeezing affectionately. He knew not to read into it, because he knew _he_ was only doing it for him…and that was ok.

…or maybe they would always be best friends, and nothing would stand in the way of that. He would just spend the rest of his life dreaming, even if it did hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, I already did something pretty much like this but for Roy&Dick in the comics, The Way he Could, but I wanted to do it with Wally and Robin in Young Justice. Short and quick, because I only wrote this because I got distracted by a great song while doing a different KFxRob fic which I hope you look out for! Please review and lemme know you read this and what you thought, I love responding to ALL comments and questions!

If you're wondering what song I was listening to writing this and maybe it'll help with Ambiance: 'Dream a Little Dream' by Mama Cass, Re-make by Sissel


End file.
